kept promises
by epic insanity666
Summary: what if Ruby never knew her father before her mother remarried, what if in the past her real father was almost killed by a grimm and sent forward in time with new abilities and greeted by an unwanted future of pain and sadness
1. Chapter 1

**Kept promises**

**(alright people this is an idea I had because we've never been given any hints of Ruby and Yang's mother and father so I've decided to put this in my idea hope this gets a lot of reviews and likes and also I haven't really been getting any reviews of my other stories so please check them out and I'll give you a cookie)**

_Legends, stories scattered through time. Mankind has grown quite fond recounting the exploits of heroes and villains. Forgetting so easily that we are remnants by products of a forgotten past._

_Man born from dust wise and resourceful but he was born in an unforgiving world. An inevitable darkness, creatures of destruction, creatures of Grimm set their sights on man and all of his creations, these forces clashed and it seemed to be focused on sending man's brief existence to the void._

_However even the smallest spark of hope can ignite change and in time man's passion, resourcefulness and ingenuity led them to the tools to help even the odds this power was appropriately named dust._

_Nature's wrath in hand, led man through the darkness and through absence came strength sooner salvation and more importantly life. But even the smallest lights can flicker and die. Or are misled or taken._

The night sky was filled with silence in the forest the only souls present were the legendary hunters and Huntress team SORS which consisted of Summer Rose, Helio Ozpin, Reginald Qrow and Shaden Shade. These four are the most famous team of Vale due to their unwilling want to protect those younger and older than themselves along with the ones they hold close to their hearts.

"SO Helio what's the situation?" questioned Alex as team SORS wandered through a forest

"I told you to call me Ozpin, Shade" chuckled Ozpin causing Summer and Reginald to giggle and chuckle while Shaden brooded as they continued until Summer stopped briefly followed by the others as she hid inside a bush beside Shaden who unsheathed two mini scythes mixed with automatic handguns while Summer had twin Cutlass'

"Tango's ahead" stated summer causing Shaden to blink causing his eyes to become a deep shade of purple

"Counting five in total all fuanas" warned Shaden causing the team to frown in confusion

"Fuanas, aren't they peaceful in protests, unless these ones are rogue" questioned Ozpin not noticing Shaden vanish leaving summer in the bush

"I don't know… wait. Where's Shaden gone?" said Qrow before he noticed Shaden was missing until the trio heard the sounds of grunts and low cries from the source of light sweat dropping at the sight of Shaden surrounded by three unconscious fuanas with him grinning cheekily with his arms crossed

"Path's clear" stated Shaden as the trio approached with equal smiles

"How you're not an assassin I'll never know" said Ozpin causing Shaden to roll his eyes as he wrapped his arm around summer's shoulder

"I have a good girlfriend to keep me in line" chuckled Shaden not noticing summer blush while caressing her stomach unnoticed before the team continued forward moving silently through the darkness with Shaden marking whoever they past that could be hostile before they came to a clearing giving them a view of the hostages

"Hostages sighted" whispered Shaden as he tagged the hostages in a blue aura while the rest of the team went into ambush positions

"On my mark we'll all charge in ok" said summer getting a snicker from Shaden while the others remained silent

"Just send me and I'll take them down" growled Shaden before his ears twitched until he saw the signal to attack

"Incoming!" cheered Shaden as he sprung from behind two fuanas tripping them both before knocking them out while Ozpin and Qrow took out most of the attackers while summer took down her own fair share

"Ozpin, Qrow, get the civilians out of here, me and Shaden will attract the attention

"Stay safe alright" warned Qrow causing Shaden to take a defensive stance around summer who smiled as her cloak flew in the wind

"Don't worry I've got her" said Shaden with a grin before the duo ran the opposite direction making as much noise as possible

"You think it's working?" questioned summer as the duo kept running forward until Shaden's ears twitched again causing him to stop and turn causing summer to stop and look at him

"Shade, is everything alright?" questioned summer before Shaden tensed and bolted picking her up as he ran away

"Shaden what's got you so worked up?" said summer before she looked over Shaden's shoulder stunned by the sight of a Grimm that looked like a frog mixed with a snake while its eyes glowed green

"WHAT THE HELL IS A TIEMPO DOING HERE" screamed summer as Shaden ran faster as it roared sounding like a million painful screams of pain while Shaden attempted to hide only to be sent flying with summer on his lap showing a bloodied lip while he opened his eyes showing pure silver

"Summer get out of here, I'll try and hold it off" grunted Shaden as he helped summer to her feet while he took a fighting stance

"I'm not leaving without you" said Summer only to be pushed as a tongue hit the ground she stood on seconds ago

"Just go!" yelled Shaden deflecting another strike with his scythes while summer hesitated to leave until Shaden jumped over a strike and slicing the tongue causing the Grimm to scream in pain causing her to run in fear

"Ok fat ass come at me" shouted Shaden before he charged dodging a tongue allowing him to run underneath and stab the Grimm's under belly causing it to jump away with a trail of blood that fell on Shaden's shoulders causing him to wince in pain as his finally noticed a wound

"God fucking damn it that burns!" growled Shaden as he fell to one knee before he was sent flying making a larger wound as he felt a sharp object stab into his hip

"AHHHH!, you bastard toad" snarled Shaden as he felt his right arm twitch with pain before he grabbed a boulder and threw it at the toads face leaving a bloodied face

"NOT SO TOUGH NOW ARE YAH!" cheered Shaden before he saw the toad's throat grow

'_Oh shit_' was all Shaden thought before he felt a large jab in his chest before it vanished with the tongue leaving the frog on the floor breathing heavily before the rest of team SORS came into view shocked to see Shaden on the floor bleeding profusely

"SHADEN!" cried summer as she ran to his side seeing the blood mixed with the Grimm's causing her eyes to tear up as she saw his veins pitch black and spreading

"Did I kill it?" whispered Shaden causing summer to cry as she saw a small tear go down his cheek while he smiled weakly while Ozpin and Qrow approached the Tiempo

"Wait… that blood, Qrow does this remind you of anything?" said Ozpin while Qrow examined the blood

"Shaden, don't worry, you're going to be ok, we'll get you a doctor just please stay awake" cried summer as she held Shaden in an embraced while he chuckled wincing in pain

"Just make me a promise will you…" whispered Shaden causing summer to lean back and look into his eyes that were faintly glowing black and red like his hair

"Take care of those two in you if I'm gone alright" continued Shaden causing summer to hug him softly while silently crying

"Summer, get back!" yelled a voice causing Summer to turn and see Ozpin jogging to the duo with complete fear as he pulled her away from Shaden who merely went limp

"What's wrong?" questioned Summer as Ozpin held her back

"He's been contaminated by the Grimm's venom, it's a Tiempo remember and what happens when the venom enters the blood stream" said Qrow as he looked down to Shaden with pure sorrow while Shaden looked up in pain until he attempted to hold a grin

"Hey Qrow, take good care of your sister for me will you, or I'll come back and haunt you" chuckled Shaden causing Qrow to hold in tears with a sad smile

"Consider it done friend" whispered Qrow before the Grimm's corpse glowed purple while the blood on Shaden followed with Shaden slowly falling unconscious causing the trio to run away with summer crying as she turned seeing Shaden open his eyes again with a genuine smile

"I'll keep the promise" cried summer before Shaden and the Grimm were surrounded by a bright purple light that left behind a crater.

Not knowing the true reason of the Grimm's power.

**Ok this is an idea I had for a few days and that is the first chapter hope you enjoyed stay posted for next chapter for the story does not end there.**


	2. Chapter 2

Lost hope

_A small spark kindles in eager young hearts_

_With a smile, a song, and a destiny_

_Their souls a perfect match from the start_

_How sad she was blind to her eternity_

_She spent many years ..._

The world was dark and cold, the only company was himself alone, spending for what felt like eternity in that abyss of a hell, the sounds of cries and pain he shared with the darkness before he could hear the soft sounds of whispers

"Whose there!?" shouted Shaden looking around to find a soul as a room began to form with a candlestick and bed but no door or windows

"_The second chance_"

"Enough of the bullshit let me OUT!" shouted Shaden restraining himself before a bright flash of light blinded him as he felt a large pressure pushing him to the wall

"_The second chance for you to LIVE!" _the voices screamed causing Shaden to wince as he felt a million images flash through his mind one of a girl with a red cloak and the other with blonde hair

"_The chance to correct the future" continued the voices as another flash of light blinding Shaden before it all returned to the darkness_

"I want… a second chance" cried Shaden before he felt a sudden urge to sleep, that only lasted minutes before he felt a falling sensation

"Why am I falling?" thought Shaden before he opened his eyes, regretting the decision as he felt the ground head first until he was greeted by the feeling of water

"Rain, oh how I missed you" said Shaden before he felt his entire body's functions return stretching his muscles as he stood before he looked around

"Am I… still in remnant?" thought Shaden as he began to wander aimlessly until he found civilization only to freeze as he finally noticed his own appearance, it almost seemed he has become a Grimm himself

"This isn't what I had in mind of returning" growled Shaden as he hid from sight noticing two spikes erupting from his shoulder blades

**(AU: His appearance is similar to Alex mercers Armor only with a few additional spikes and a face of a skull)**

"Come on Shaden, just picture yourself as a fuanas again, it wont be that hard will it" grumbled Shaden as he closed his eyes picturing his true form half successful until his thoughts were interrupted by screams causing him to jump to his feet shocked as he saw Grimm in the town chasing civilians while some screamed at the sight of Shaden who growled as his trusty scythes manifested causing him to grin

"Dolore, Miseria, I missed you boys" greeted Shaden as he kissed the two scythes before he charged forward swiping at a Beowulf decapitating it with Dolore while he threw Miseria into another Grimm's head shocking the civilians as he dragged the corpse and tossed it at a Grimm retrieving the other Grimm's attention as he opened his mouth shocking himself as he ripped out the flesh giving him a menacing look

"COME AT ME!" roared Shaden throwing the corpses to the ground painfully as he held Dolore and Miseria in a fighting stance

**(AU: Just picture the way death holds them in Darksiders 2 love that game carry on)**

And it was on the Grimm charged towards Shaden who roared as he charged front flipping over a strike and planting his feet in a Beowolf's face making it fall to the ground after he slit it's throat with Dolore while Miseria was swung at another attack with equal results of death allowing Shaden to run to the other Grimm some fleeing while the others were stupid enough to charge meeting there doom in pieces leaving Shaden panting until he fell to one knee feeling his skin being ripped apart while he screamed in surprise until he collapsed breathing heavily as he looked at his hands smiling happily as he recognized the human skin before he passed out.

Five hours later

"_Do you think he's a Grimm?'_

"_No of course not He's a hunter he even has the weapons"_

"_Then why did he become one of them?"_

"Wait he's waking up" interrupted a voice as Shaden felt his eyes flutter open blinking as his vision slowly returned showing three doctors and a nurse who had cat ears

"Uh excuse me, do you understand what I'm saying?" questioned on of the doctors causing Shaden to lean up noticing his hands cuffed to the medical bed

"Yes I can understand you, can you let me go now" answered Shaden causing the doctors to look at each other silently debating until Shaden ripped off the hands cuffs and stand causing the nurse to attempted to hold him back only to fail as he instantly leaned around her making his way to the door until he felt his clothes in shreds

"Uh do any of you have any lien I can borrow for clothes?" said Shaden instantly being given a pound of money

"The mayor wanted to repay you for helping the town" stated the nurse causing Shaden to smile as he left the hospital heading straight to the closest clothing store buying himself clothes and try them on

"Hmm I guess it's an improvement" commented Shaden looking in a mirror to see his black hair with its red streaks his coat having a hoodie while his bottom section had grey jeans and combat boots

"Excuse me but do you have any fingerless gloves?" said Shaden as an employee walked past gesturing to the other side of the store allowing Shaden to find gloves and put them on until he noticed an emblem burn into the leather

"Well at least I have a new emblem" mused Shaden before he stepped out of the store looking both ways before he walked to his left silently thinking as he walked past a group of four girls two looking strangely familiar until he shook his head continuing forward until an idea popped into his thoughts

"I have to find my team" mumbled Shaden until he stopped himself to asked for directions

'Excuse me but do you know where I can find a Reginald Qrow?" questioned Shaden causing the civilian to smile

"Yeah, he's one of the professors at Signal academy, here I'll give you the address" said the girl to smile and give him a map to the school allowing him to walk forward until he frowned

"How long have a been gone" thought Shaden as he arrived at the school hesitating as he entered greeted by students and teachers who gladly gave Shaden directions to Qrow office with Shaden standing at the door

"Well here goes nothing" stated Shaden before he knocked on the door waiting patiently until he was allowed in with a smile at the sight of a well-aged Reginald Qrow who had a smile

"Hello can I help you… with anything?" Began Qrow before he frowned as he saw Shaden smile sitting down

"How long have you been teaching Mister Qrow?" questioned Shaden causing Qrow to look down in thought

"I'd say twenty years, why do you ask mister… ?" answered Qrow before he motioned for Shaden to introduce himself

"I feel hurt that you don't even recognize me Reggie" said Shaden causing Qrow to raise an eyebrow while Shaden noticed a picture causing him to stand up and walk smiling as he saw himself with summer, Ozpin and Qrow

"Do I know you from somewhere?" questioned Qrow causing Shaden to turn around with his famous grin

"What happened to Ozpin is he still going by his last name?" said Shaden showing the picture causing Qrow to freeze as he saw the face before he jumped to his feet reaching for his scythe while Shaden used a chair to defend himself

"I come back from the dead and that's how you say 'I missed you buddy', that doesn't really make me feel better" said Shaden ducking as the chair was cleanly cut thanks to Qrow

"I don't know who you are but you have a lot of nerve using my old friends skin" Shouted Qrow causing Shaden to inwardly smile

"Hey if it makes you feel better I woke up as a Grimm Reggie" said Shaden causing Qrow to swing again cutting two spikes of Shaden's hair

"If your Shaden than what happened the day he died?" growled Qrow causing Shaden to look down in sorrow

"Did you take care of Summer?" asked Shaden causing Qrow to blink in thought before he dropped the weapon and hugged Shaden

"I did all I could" answered Qrow causing Shaden to pull back

"What happened to summer, did she have the kids?" questioned Shaden worry present in his voice while Qrow nodded

"Summer, died protecting one of them and she married a few months after they were born, you're the father of two girls one…"

"One blonde and the other has my eyes and hair doesn't she?" said Shaden surprising Qrow as he blinked

"How do you know Ruby and Yang, you just said you woke up?" questioned Qrow causing Shaden to look to his left

"I was told by these voices saying that I was given a second chance to fix this future stuff" answered Shaden shrugging confusingly until he looked down in complete sorrow as he looked at the photo trying his best to hold back tears only to fail as he felt his entire life crumble at the memories

"I'm sorry I failed my friend" said Qrow only to be surprised to see Shaden smile shaking his head

"At least the girls still have a father" said Shaden causing Qrow to smile sadly before the door to his office was knocked causing the duo to blink before Shaden jumped to the ceiling blending with the shadows as Qrow approached the door greeted by the two nieces Ruby Rose and Yang Xiao Long who both had a smile

"Uncle Qrow" Greeted the two excitedly causing Qrow to wonder if they took after the fuanas heritage

"Its good to see you both, how's beacon?" said Qrow causing him to look up and see Shaden smile proudly vanishing again as Yang looked up in confusion

"What's wrong Uncle Qrow?" questioned Ruby causing Qrow to look in confusion at his niece noticing the silver eyes

"No nothing at all just a bit busy" answered Qrow barely hearing a sigh of relief above the trio before two other girls entered the room holding books

"Hey we have to be back at beacon can you two hurry up please" said a girl in white causing Shaden to glare at her presence until he saw a girl with black hair and a bow that slightly twitched causing him to snicker silently

"Sorry Weiss, any way we'll see you another time uncle Qrow" said Ruby before the two left allowing Shaden to hang upside down with a proud smile while a lone tear sat on his cheek

"So summer had those two, I wish I didn't die" said Shaden before he turned around to see Qrow with a smile

"Yeah, I trained Ruby if you want to know" said Qrow causing Shaden to chuckle

"You taught one of my daughters how to use a scythe, and who taught you?" said Shaden causing Qrow to roll his eyes with a smile

"I guess Ozpin should know your back" stated Qrow causing Shaden to tense

"Oh can I ask him a favor?"

"What would that be?" questioned Qrow causing Shaden to smirk

"Can I become a combat teacher there?" said Shaden causing Qrow to sigh as he picked up a scroll knowing he'll regret the futures events.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**Time skip to the Academy**

"Wow this place is amazing, I cant believe Ozzie actually became a headmaster" said Shaden walking off of the shuttle surprised to see students socializing with others even fuanas could be seen

"Wow I wish I never died" mused Shaden sadly before he felt a hand on his shoulder causing him to turn and see Qrow smiling happily

"Yeah well I can tell Ozpin is gonna be very delighted your back" said Qrow sarcastically as the duo continued forward not noticing the students look with interest until they came to a door inside a large building

"Shall I do the honors old man?" joked Shaden causing Qrow to smack his head and Shaden to chuckle before the door opened with a surprised Ozpin splashing a cup of water on Shaden's face

"Yeah nice to see you too old Helios" greeted Shaden sarcastically before he felt an embrace

"How did you get back the last time we saw you was before a flash of light?" said Ozpin causing Shaden to shrug with equal confusion

"Have you been taking care of my kids?" questioned Shaden causing Ozpin to chuckle happily

"She has potential, but why are you here wanting to be a teacher?" said Ozpin while Shaden grinned happily

"A combat instructor" corrected Shaden causing Ozpin to smile while shaking his head

"Well if that is your choice than welcome aboard mister Rose" joked Ozpin causing Shaden to shake the man's hand before an hour he was sent to a classroom with a desk and five rows of chairs and desks

"So this is what a teacher felt like, ha I hope I'm liked" joked Shaden before he sat in the chair looking around until he heard panting coming from the door to see four students barely standing through exhaustion

"Take a seat you'll need to be relaxed and why did you run here, it's like five minutes till class starts sit back and relax" said Shaden causing the team to look at him

"I'm your new combat instructor so please introduce yourselves" said Shaden cheerfully causing the team to smile

"We're team JNPR sir, I'm Juane Arc this is Nora Valkyrie, Pyrrah Nikos and Lie Ren" said the leader now known as Juane arc while the others waved in greeting

"Pleasure to meet you, I'm Shaden Rose" greeted Shaden just as a second team came in surprised at the last name causing the leader to frown

"Hey I have the same last name" cheered the girl causing Shaden to smile until he noticed her eyes and hair along with a second girl with blonde hair

"Oh crap"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Oh crap" was all Shaden thought as the classroom was filled with more students one being alone from her team because of her rabbit ears

"Ok class today we…" began Shaden only to be interrupted by a groan as his wolf ears twitched

"Why do we have to have a stupid fuanas teacher" grumbled the team leader of CRDL causing Shaden to look at Cardin Winchester who yawned at the glare before a dagger zoomed by his head imbedding itself in the wall behind him as Shaden began to write on a chalk board

"And to answer your question mister Winchester is because the teacher you would've had would make you all sleep the minute he speaks" joked Shaden causing the class to giggle and chuckle while Cardin gulped at the blade not hearing about the war of Remnant

"Now, while this must feel like ancient history to many of you, it is imperative to remember that these are relatively recent events! Why, the repercussions of the uprising can still be seen to this day!" said Shaden causing Weiss to growl at Ruby causing Shaden to grin as he saw the picture of himself

"Excuse me Miss Rose, I find it really weird saying that" said Shaden before he frowned

"Yes Prof Rose… ok I have to agree with you" said Ruby cheerfully until she became nervous with the name

"But could you finish the drawing later and pay attention now if you please" finished Shaden causing ruby to blush in embarrassment

"Now who here is being incriminated for being a fuanas?" said Shaden causing some students to raise their hands causing Cardin to scoff

"Is there something funny mister Cardin?" said Shaden sending a glare to the student who glared right back causing Ruby to narrow her eyes before she saw a scythe fly towards Cardin barely missing his head by inches

"If you have any problem with fuanas try talking to me, because I don't miss by accident" growled Shaden not noticing Ruby go into fan girl mode as the scythe returned to Shaden's grip

"What is the name of that beauty?" gasped Ruby causing Shaden to chuckle

"This… is one of my two scythes Miseria" answered Shaden handing it over gently while Ruby examined the blade noticing small words scratched into it

"_Forever in my heart Summer rose"_ read Ruby slightly confused at the mentioning of her mother's name on one of her teachers

"Can I see the other one Prof, Rose?" said Ruby causing Shaden to chuckle as he manifested the other scythe placing it on her desk before he continued the class while Ruby searched for more words

"Uh Ruby what are you doing?" whispered Yang causing her sister to show the engraving on Miseria's blade surprising Yang as well

"How does he Know Mom?" whispered Ruby before the blades flew back to Shaden who caught them effortlessly without looking causing the students to awe as the blades became a cloud of dust that sunk into his skin under his sleeves before the bell rang

"Class dismissed" stated Shaden sitting on the chair not noticing Ruby and Yang stay behind

"Can we ask you a question Prof. Rose?" said Yang causing Shaden to look up and pay attention happily

"How do you Know summer Rose?" said Ruby curiously until she noticed the sad look of Shaden causing her to frown

"Let's just say it's a long story and I was in love with her" said Shaden hiding his left eye as a tear fell down his cheek visibly seen by Ruby who moved to his side hugging him slightly feeling an odd daughterly feeling as she hugged him before the duo left leaving Shaden alone until his stomach groaned causing him to sigh and make his way to the cafeteria unnoticed until he saw the student with the rabbit ears being picked on by Cardin who was laughing evilly

"That little piece of shit" growled Shaden putting his plate on a table in a corner before he made his way to Cardin unnoticed until he summoned Dolore and held it against Cardin's throat

"Did you think because I'm not here that I wouldn't see you pick on a fuanas girl" growled Shaden causing Cardin to gulp as he felt the blade move closer

"Expect to be treated like the piece of shit you are next semester" said Shaden before he moved away allowing the girl to walk away with her food while he sat at the table eating alone until she sat on the opposite side

"Thank you prof. Rose" said the girl causing Shaden to look at her and smile while shrugging

"Yeah well I hate people like that" said Shaden before an hour past did the bell ring signaling his next class which was combat class causing him to grin evilly as he sat on a fighting ring alone sooner joined by the class he had before

"Well hey, welcome to my class of combat, I'm hoping for some excellent fighters" Greeted Shaden causing Cardin to gulp as he saw the two scythes manifest in Shaden's grip

"Now today we'll be making a leaderboard of the best fighters including me any questions" said Shaden causing Juane to put up his hand nervously

"Yes Juane?"

"Uh how would we choose the opponents?" questioned Juane causing Shaden to press a button turning on a screen showing two picture slots and smaller images of the students

"For an appetizer you all will be going against me, how does that sound?" said Shaden causing most of the students to gulp as he spun the scythe effortlessly until he stopped and stabbed them into the ground

"So who would like to go first you can choose to fight with your team or alone" said Shaden before he saw all the hands of team RWBY go up causing him to grin as he activated the arena's lights

"Ladies, if you may" gestured Shaden allowing the girls to walk to the opposite side of the ring all taking fighting stances while Shaden combined both his scythes making a larger one

"I'd like you to meet Massacre" said Shaden minutes before the scythe erupted into flames leaving the blade intact leaving Ruby in fan girl mode in silence

"So who will go first?" said Shaden causing the girls to snap out there trance as Shaden slowly walked forward sidestepping as Weiss stopped beside him in shock before she was greeted by a foot to the face sending her out the ring leaving Shaden with the other three who blinked in surprise

"That didn't even last a minute" commented Juane as Pyrrah and Ren attempted to wake up Weiss who sported a bruise on her right cheek

"Is she ok?" yelled Ruby in worry causing Ren to look up and nod allowing the brawl to continue with Blake charging forward attempting to strike Shaden in the head only to hit dust

"What…" gasped Blake as she felt a hand grasp her ankle causing her to turn her head and see what looked like humanoid Grimm with a grinning face until it was replaced by Shaden who slammed her to the floor

"Boom and you're out for the count" said Shaden causing Yang and Ruby to look at each other in surprise before Yang nodded and charged with her Ember Celica smirking as she charged until Shaden smirked similar to hers before he ducked sending a foot upwards barely nicking Yang's cheek causing her to jump back with a smirk, until she saw a small strand of hair fall causing Ruby to step back as Yang's hair ignited with golden fire causing Shaden to blink before she charged making contact with Shaden's chin only to hit a sand copy causing her to turn around and see Shaden grinning happily pissing her off more as he blew her a kiss

"You bastard!" yelled Yang charging towards the man who merely caught the punch shocking Yang as he knocked her back with a soft push

"Fighting stance may need some improvement but impressive" commented Shaden causing Yang to growl as she charged again with equal results

'Your getting sloppy, over a piece of hair" stated Shaden causing Yang to finally punch him only to be kicked as he was sent back flipping and land, to add insult to injury he began dusting himself off

"My turn" cheered Shaden as he vanished and reappeared behind Yang who froze as she saw a fist heading straight for her cheek knocking her to the floor while Shaden picked her up and placed her on a chair softly before he reappeared in the arena against Ruby who gulped until she noticed the proud look on his face as he took a stance

"Ladies first" offered Shaden causing Ruby to smile as she vanished in a cloud of roses reappearing behind Shaden who caught the staff of the scythe causing Ruby to smirk as she fired Crescent Rose sending her back with Shaden who had a scar on his chest

"Ok that hurt" grunted Shaden before he felt a blade against his neck

"Can I ask you a questioned Sir?" said Ruby causing Shaden to nod

"Did you have a relationship with my mom?" whispered Ruby causing Shaden to nod with a smile

"I'd say you have my eyes and hair" commented Shaden with a smile before he vanished leaving Ruby in shock as he reappeared in the middle of the ring

"Alright team RWBY Is victorious, next team please" yelled Shaden as Ruby looked at him in surprise


	5. Chapter 5

Brutal teaching

"Alright who else wants to prove their skills?" Spoke Shaden looking to the rest of the class seeing the hesitation until he sighed with his view to the ceiling until he heard Jaune speak

"Uh, we'll go" said Jaune causing Shaden to nod as he stabbed Massacre into the ring with a pose as the team stood happily

**AN: the pose is similar to Ruby's :P**

"Ok guys lets fight him all at once" ordered Jaune allowing the team to charge forward hearing the cheers of RWBY smirking as the members surrounded Shaden jumping to attack until they noticed something odd

"It's a trap!" yelled Jaune seconds before Shaden exploded into a ball of ice trapping the students until Nora broke free happily giggling at Ren who attempted to free his arms

"Nora keep your guard up he could attack at any moment" warned Ren causing Nora to smile evilly as she took a stance as the ring went silent

"_OK where are you mister Rose" _thought Nora looking around not noticing Shaden casually sitting on the ice with a drink giving one to Pyrrah and Jaune

"Nora, he's on the ice" Warned Ren causing Nora to jump with her hammer raised high causing the team to scream as Nora collided missing Shaden who sat cross legged on the floor

"That went better than expected" commented Shaden as the team were unconscious due to his double trap

"Next Team!" ordered Shaden causing Team CRDL to gulp as they stood on the ring seeing the grin on Shaden's face as he held Massacre like a professional

"Who wants to go first?" chuckled Shaden causing the team members to step back as he stepped forward holding the scythe sternly before he threw it knocking back Russell and Dove leaving Cardin and Sky to fight

"I hold no guilt to beating you to pulp Cardin" growled Shaden as he caught Almace and crush it slowly before he tossed Cardin over his shoulder leaving him and Sky who knocked himself out through fear

"Wow. Um ok, well Since I hate doing this but I can make an acception and say don't be idiots like team CRDL, Oh class dismissed" spoke Shaden minutes before the class was signaled to return to their dorm with team RWBY staying behind to help clean the classroom

"Hey can I ask you a questioned Prof. Rose?" said Weiss causing Shaden to look up

"Yes Miss Schnee" said Shaden before he noticed all eyes on him

"Are you by any chance related to Ruby and Yang?" questioned Blake causing Shaden to look between Yang and Ruby in worry until he sighed in defeat

"Reggie told me not to tell anyone but my two daughters" stated Shaden shocking Weiss and Blake while Yang and Ruby froze while Shaden looked down in sorrow.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

**i own nothing of RWBY that belongs to Monty oum**

The world was full of sunshine and joy, the feeling being reinforced by the chirping birds and sunflowers beneath his Shaden's form causing him to touch a flower and hold it in his right hand

"A summers flower" spoke Shaden looking around as he stood up noticing his old shirt with a white rose on it making him smile sadly before he moved forward following a trail in the flowers until he came to a fountain of water showing a woman in a white cloak causing Shaden to frown as he approached feeling his heart race as he stood behind the woman not noticing her giggle making him freeze as he felt a familiar sense of joy at its sound causing him to slowly reach for the woman making her spin around to show Summer smiling proudly as Shaden froze in joy at her face as she caressed his right cheek filling him with a warm feeling causing him to touch her left hand causing her to let a tear flow down her cheek making Shaden hold in his own tears as he reached for her cheek only to make her flow into roses leaving Shaden alone falling to his knees as the world around him began to decay and turn to dust the only thing remaining in one piece were two figures one blonde and the other with the same color toned hair as Shaden causing him to look down in anger and sorrow growling before he looked up howling as his body changed to the one he awoke in causing the figures to withstand as the world became black while they shined like lights of hope.

"SUMMER!" shouted Shaden in shock panting as he sat upright in a bed causing him to look around in panic until he remembered the day before, He had asked Ruby and Yang to take him to Roses Grave causing him to shut his eyes as he felt small tears gather making him hold his face in self-pity blinking to rid himself of the tears before he dressed himself after a shower and make his way to the cafeteria where he ate in silence before he saw team JNPR and RWBY waving to them happily causing Ruby and Yang to sit with him both with a soft look as he ate.

"Are you ready to see mom's grave?" said Ruby softly causing Shaden to stop in motion and just stare at the plate thinking for a response until he breathed in slowly fighting back the tears before he looked up showing a saddened smile

"I'm ready" said Shaden nodding sadly before the two lead him to the airship which they along with team RWBY sat in silence as he looked out the window where he could see Vytal leaving the team to themselves which he couldn't help but listen to

"Are you sure we should take him to the grave?" whispered Weiss causing the others to look at her

"I have to agree with her, I mean what if he goes insane knowing the one person he loves died while he lives after what we were told yesterday" said Blake causing Ruby and Yang to look at their birth father with worry

"He won't I'm sure of it" reassured Ruby causing Shaden to smile proudly in sadness as he remembered the dream with him ending it with the Grimm as himself leaving Yang and Ruby as his lights on sanity confusing him as he replayed what he could remember before he noticed the sky darken with snow flowing downward with the ship confusing him until they came to a cliff with Ruby looking down in sorrow as the ship slowly landed allowing the trio to walk off with the rest of the team waiting patiently as Shaden was led to what he could describe as a memorial making him freeze as Ruby approached the grave stone with Yang both looking sad

"Hey mom, we brought someone you might know from back then hope he gives you company like he did back in the day" said Ruby causing Yang to place a hand on her shoulder at the sound of her voice quivering as she moved aside letting Shaden approach reading the inscription kneeling down and touch the smooth clay of the grave making him look down with tears falling from his eyes while Ruby stood with Yang hugging her sister as she gave into crying while Shaden cried in anger as his grip tightened on the grave making him look up with tears stained eyes feeling the cold wind and snow and howl in sadness causing Ruby to hug Yang tighter while Yang watched Shaden with sad eyes before she moved herself and Ruby to Shaden who stopped howling bringing him into a hug with Ruby sharing the same affection of sorrow as Shaden hugged them both crying softly

"I won't…. I won't let either of you get hurt ever" vowed Shaden causing Yang to quiver as she hugged tighter finally crying in her father's embrace being the loudest of the two as she finally met the one person who meant so much to her mother.

"We won't let you be hurt either old man" said yang causing Ruby and Shaden to smile in the embrace before they separated wiping away the tears and make there way to the airship taking them back to the school where Shaden sat in his chair waiting for the students to arrive with team JNPR sitting in silence knowing the recent events with the teacher and team RWBY which were in a separate classroom leaving them with Shaden who looked down to a picture of Summer smiling in a pocket watch which he made into a necklace smiling sadly until he heard more students enter sitting respectively until team CRDL entered scowling at the sight of Shaden who readied himself for class not noticing the scowl of Cardin until he looked up with a frown as team RWBY arrived panting as they sat down

"Please open you're books for notes" requested Shaden standing up to write on the board smiling sadly as he wrote down

"Hey did you hear about the red and yellow girl from Ruby being the daughters of this guy?" whispered Sky leaning to Cardin and Russell both frowning as they looked to Ruby and Yang both taking notes beside their respective teammates

"No but now we have more targets" said Cardin evilly with a smirk as he crunched up a ball of paper and aim for Ruby who looked up to read more the writing and look down again before she felt a ball of paper hit the side of her head confusing her as it landed on her desk followed by Yang frowning as she un-crumbled it finding writing

"_How does it feel to be a freak" _read Yang silently becoming angry as she looked around the classroom seeing no one looking at her before he crumbled up he note again and toss to the bin before her and Ruby returned to their notes writing minutes before another ball of paper hit Ruby in the head annoying her as she un-crumbled it this time reading it before she frowned as she felt tears flowing down her cheeks making her run out of the classroom causing Yang to read the note before she looked to a chuckling team CRDL causing her to glare at them before she stood up to follow Ruby confusing Shaden as he heard the chuckling watching Yang walk out the classroom causing him to finish the sentence before walking to the door

"Uh continue writing this down please I'll be just a minute" said Shaden pointing to the board before he walked out the classroom feeling in pain at the sight of Ruby on the floor crying with yang comforting her

"What happened?" questioned Shaden causing Ruby to look his way and hug him in tears causing him to hug back before he looked to Yang who showed the note from CRDL

"This is what cowards write" growled Yang ripping the note apart as Shaden hugged Ruby who continued to cry before Glynda Goodwitch came walking down the hallway frowning as she saw Ruby crying

"Is she ok?" questioned Glynda causing Yang to look at her with worried eyes

"Blame team CRDL for this" growled Shaden causing Glynda to enter the classroom seeing everyone looking to team CRDL pretending to be Yang and Ruby until they saw Glynda narrowing her eyes as team CRDL all gulped at her cold glare

"Meet me in my office right now you four!" ordered Glynda causing the team to do so in fear as they left the classroom seeing Ruby crying into Shaden's chest snickering as they past until they all froze as Shaden spoke

"Be glad I'm a teacher otherwise I would rip out all of your throats and feed them to the Grimm" spoke Shaden unnoticed by anyone else but CRDL who quickened their pace at the air growing cold

**Sorry this is a short one folks I was gonna put down another chapter but my old one for this deleted itself but I hope this one is better so please review and that the song that inspired this was **


End file.
